1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a medical imaging apparatus for registering a pre-imaged medical image with respect to an object and displaying the result and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus, such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) apparatus, a positron emission tomography (PET) apparatus, an ultrasound imaging apparatus or a tomosynthesis apparatus, is an apparatus that non-invasively images an inside of an object by irradiating radiation or a sound wave onto the object and/or by applying a magnetic field to the object.
In particular, medical imaging apparatuses may generate a 2D cross-sectional image and 3D volume data of the object. Since the 3D volume data enables a user to identify morphological characteristics of the inside of the object, it can be beneficially used in the field of diagnosis.
Also, research and development for a method in which a user can easily operate an object while viewing a 3D image in performing any of a simple diagnosis, an invasive procedure, and the like have been actively progressing.